The Pervert's Facade
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: Is Spirit Albarn really a huge pervert like he seems to be? Maybe he is truly in love with someone... But who?


Spirit Albarn was called to the Death Room before classes that day and was informed that Stein needed his assistance in his class today.  
So, when the bell to start school was about to ring, Spirit walked into the Crescent Moon Classroom.  
As he walked in, he saw his darling daughter and waved like an idiot at her.  
"Hi, Maka! Papa loves youuu~!" He shouted.  
Maka glared at him, but got up from her seat and walked down to him. He reached out to hug her.  
Unfortunately for him, he didn't se the book in her hand.  
"Maka... CHOP!" She shouted, chopping him in the the head with her textbook, doing her signature move.  
Maka sat back down as Soul Eater Evans muttered, "Man, Maka, your dad's a creep. And a pervert. So not cool."  
Spirit stood up and waited for Stein to get up into the class and start his lesson.  
The classroom door opened and Stein rolled in on his chair. His chair hit a bump and he fell backwards.  
"Good morning, class," he said as e stood and pusjed his chair to his desk. "Today we're going to practice soul resonating with someone at a higher level than you. Maka, Soul, Ox, and Kid, please come down here."  
The four students did as they were told.  
"Maka, you're first since Spirit's your father. Spirit, transform. You never know when you may be without your partner. Its important to be able to resonate with anyone," Stein lectured.  
Death Scythe Spirit transformed and Maka wrapped her hands around the handle and she looked at Stein.  
"So all we have to do is resonate souls, Professer Stein?" She asked like a good student.  
Stein nodded, twisting the screw in his head.  
"Okay, Maka. I'm ready," Spirit's voice came from inside the scythe.  
"Alright. Let's go, Soul Resonance!"  
Maka and Spirit resonated souls easily.  
"Very good, Maka." Stien complimented as Spirit transformed back.  
Soul tried resonating with Stein but it took him two tries. Ox tried six times to resonate with Spirit but failed every time. Kid had a breakdown, refusing to hold Spirit because it would ruin his perfection and he wouldn't be good enough to live anymore.  
Later thay day after class was over, everyone left except Stein and Spirit.  
"Stein, can I come to your place for a while? Lord Death has a meeting with Justin, and I don't need to be there," Spirit explained.  
"Don't you normally go to Chupa Cabra on your free time?" The scientist questioned.  
"I'm not up for it. Besides I don't want to go there today,"he said.  
So the two went to Stein's house.  
Spirit made himself nice and comfortable on the couch.  
"Stein, come sit down and relax. You need to relax some."  
The Professor sighed and went to sit next to Spirit, keeping a couple of feet of space between them.  
About fifteen minutes of awkward silence passed by and the. Death Scythe could no longer take it.  
"Stein, I have a confession to make. There's a reason Maka's mama and I got divorced," Spirit said.  
"Because you're a two-timing pervert?" Stein asked, in a slightly sarcastic voice.  
"Well, that's the thing... I'm not really a pervert... I pretended to be because I had feelings for someone else and I knew that person didn't feel the same way," he paused for a moment and then confessed in a rush. "I have come to realize I'm not ssuch a ladies man... And that I have feelings for you."  
Before Stein could een get a word in, Spirit leaned over and kissed him.  
"I'm in love with you, Franken Stein," Spirit said before kissing him again.  
After a few seconds, Stein kissed him back. They kissed passionately for a bit and then Spirit pulled back.  
"I had feelings for you all along, Spirit," Stein muttered, once again adjusting the screw in his head. "Why do you think I experimented on you? Your body was just too wonderful to resist. Why don't you stay the nightM its getting late out."  
Stein had a look about him that suggested that wasn't the only reason he wanted him to stay. And Spirit was looking forward to seeing what Stein had in store for him.


End file.
